Code Lyoko: New Student
by englasian
Summary: What happens when Odd finds his true girl but she is not exactly his "dream girl". The mysterious newcomer at Kadic Academy leaves the gang stunned by her past. read more to find out! OddxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my second story I hope you like it and yes i am still doing Code Lyoko: Next Generation I just wanted to create a new story so yes that story is still going on. This story is about a new student at Kadic Academy that Odd has a certain interest in, but the new student has had a rough past. read more to find out who this special person is! OddxOC, YumixUlrich, AelitaxJeremy

Again I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the charcters except for the OC i made but all the other stuff belongs to some french people so anyways I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CODE LYOKO except my oc character but thats it! Enjoy!  
_

(Narrator's POV)  
This is the story of a shy and mysterious girl who goes by the name Serena Vinelle and her life. As of right now she is starting her first day at a boarding school called Kadic Academy.

(No one's POV)  
"Finally we're back and better than ever!"exclaims Ulrich "Yeah I missed you guys" replys Yumi "The only thing that sucks is the learning part of this school"Odd complains "Odd that's the whole point of school you're supposed to learn" "Well we don't have to learn because we already know what we're going to do with our lifes" "And what would that be?" "I'm glad you asked Aelita, see know that we found the super computer, after we get rid of X.A.N.A for good we can let other people in Lyoko and make loads of money!" "Uhhmmmm I don't think we should show other people the super computer" "Ulrich's right after we get rid of X.A.N.A we shut it down forever that is until some other idiots open it back up then its their problem not ours" says Yumi. Everyone just laughs and is glad that they're all back together. They're all actually glad its not summer vacation anymore because they were doing nothing but watchin movies on the couch while being bugged by their siblings. Not much of a vacation is it? Anyways as they kept talking they ran into a couple of people saying their oops and sorrys but there is one person that they stop and actually help them get up after drastically pushing them down.

(Odd's POV)  
We were all having a good time laughing and talking with each other ,for the first time in months ,accidently, not on purpose, running into other people aaccidenlty pushing them down. About the millionth time pushing someone down instead of just saying sorry and keep walking we stopped and helped whoever it was tht we pushed down. " Seriously guys again!? Today is bad luck day!" exclaims Yumi. We all went to go help the person up and it turns out tht person is a girl. Not just any girl a cute girl I mean I know I say that about like every single except Yumi or Aelita 'cause that would be just gross but this girl is genuinely cute. "Sorry about that hot stuff" I say as cool as I can trying not to make a fool out of myself. "Are you okay?" asks Aelita. She got up and ran off. "Sheesh what's her deal?" I say out loud on accident. When I said that I saw her turn around with tears in her eyes I was absolutely stunned. Does that really hurt someones feelings by saying that... hmmm who knows. "ODD!" everyone yelled at me then suddenly I get punched in the arm by none other than Yumi. "Ow! what was that for!?"

(No One's POV)  
"Ow! what was that for!?" yelled Odd rather loudly. "You are so insensitive! Do you realize what you just did!?" argued Yumi. "You mean what I said about that girl pfft please that was not mean I'm never mean." brags Odd. "You are so egotistic! You have no feelings for other people! It may not have been rude in your mind but maybe not to her!" "Yumi why are you getting so upset with me all I said was what's her deal!?" "grrrr your right sorry Odd but just seeing girls cry just pisses me off when they're completely innocent!" says Yumi."Yeah your probably right i should go apologize to her, shouldn't I?" asks Odd. They nod their heads. And Odd takes off to go apologize to the mystery girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Odd's POV)  
I left the gang to go find the girl ,who I apparently made cry, and apologize to her but man I can't find her anywhere.  
Awww man c'mon she couldn't have gone that far she's a girl. No offense. Gahhhh I've looked everywhere! That's it I give up if I bump into her again that's when I'll apologize I'm tired of looking for her when I didn't even do anything wrong! I head back to my dorm when I pass by the park. Hmm... I could sit down for a little bit. I sit down on one of the benches near the trees when I hear sniffling coming from above me. I cautiously look up and there she is crying her eyes out. At that moment I couldn't help but feel guilty and I started to climb the tree, but as soon as she saw me move she looked down at me with such terrified eyes and... jumped off the tree!? S-She landed perfectly on the ground even after flipping! I'm so amazed right now! She became even more perfect! Wait Odd focus! "Uhh h-hey so-"  
I was starting to say but then she took off again. No! I'm not letting her get away this time. I start running after her but she's already way ahead of me! Man she is fast but not faster than me. I finally catch up to her and grab her wrist but when I grab her wrist she looks back at me and we end up tumbling down the grass. We ended up on the floor with her on top and me on the bottom. When we finally opened our eyes after being in pain we realized what position we were in. She started to get red and got up and was about to run off for like the millionth time but I stopped her by hugging her.

(No One's POV)  
Odd held her close before she could run away. She hugged him back for a little bit but then pushed him away. Odd looked shocked as she had such an angry look on her face. "WHY CAN'T ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled "W-Wat?" Odd asked in disbelief. "DON'T PLAY INNOCENT I KNOW WHAT YOU PLAN ON DOING! YOU LURE ME IN WITH KINDNESS THEN YOU USE ME AND WHEN YOUR DONE WITH ME YOU THROW ME AWAY LIKE I'M TRASH! EVERYONE WILL LEAVE ME BEHIND BY MYSELF! EVERYONE! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DO BECAUSE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DOES EVERYBODY TREAT ME LIKE THAT!?" she started yelling so loudly the people in the park were just staring and whispering making her even more upset."EVERYONE SPREADS RUMORS. FRIENDS AREN'T REAL THEY JUST USE YOU THEN BACKSTAB YOU!" she finally collapses on her knees.  
And cries to herself. "Why does everyone leave me and whisper and laugh at me when all I've done is-" she starts but Odd hugs her from behind. "Not everyone is like that" Odd whispers in her ear. After hearing that she turns to face Odd and sees the kindness in his eyes. She burries her face in her chest and just cries drenching Odd's shirt while Odd strokes her hair. After minutes of crying she is finally all out of tears. "You shouldn't be crying, pretty girls aren't supposed to cry." Odd said while wiping a tear on her cheek. "Why are you so nice to me?" she says softly.  
"That's just how I am and I'm sorry for making you cry earlier I had no idea that by saying that I hurt you." "Its fine" "Good. And by the way my name's Odd Della Robia." he said with his biggest smile he has. "M-my name's Serena Vinelle." she said as quiet as ever. "Let's be friends" he said holding out his hand. She hesitantly grabs it and they take off running back to the gang.

(Serena's POV)  
He's so nice! I can't believe it I never knew there were nice people on earth. I wonder what will happen later on. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Odd's POV)  
She cried for the longest time ever and all I could do was sit with her and help her. I felt so bad I never realized that girls could get hurt so badly. No wonder I don't have a girl friend yet. That and because they're probably just jealous of my charming good looks. But still she just yelled a bunch of awful things that obviously happened to her and broke down right in front of me. Since I'd feel awful just leaving her there when she was done crying I decided to take her with me back to the gang.

(No one's POV)  
Odd and Serena are finally with the group. Serena is exhausted because she was being completely dragged the entire way there. So she gives Odd the hardest punch on his arm leaving him silently crying from the pain. "Owww! What was that for!?" asks Odd. "You totally just dragged me all the way here that's what you get!" replys Serena. Then she realizes she is with other people and immediately starts to become shy again. Odd starts getting up after the pain goes away. "Guys this is Serena." Odd says pointing to Serena then points to the gang "Serena this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy,  
and Aelita." Everyone just waves and smiles while saying hello. "H-h-hi" Serena stutters while raising her hand a little.  
Yumi and Aelita walk up to Serena. "So where's your dorm room" asks Yumi. "M-my r-room!?" says Serena shocked. "Yeah y'know the room you'll be staying in while you go to school here" explains Aelita with a giggle. "Y-yeah that its uhmmm room 94" Serena says a little bit calmer. "Oooo that's right next to all of ours! Even the boys there right across the hall from us!" exclaims Aelita. "How about we all go to our rooms that way we can help eachother with put their stuff away!" recommends Ulrich. "Sounds good! I call helping Jeremy!" calls Aelita. "I'll help Yumi!" "Of course you'd pick her Ulrich." says Odd then looks at Serena "Uhmm I guess I'll be helping you i-if that's o-okay w-with you"  
stutters Odd. "Yes! It's fine it would be really helpful!" Serena says while looking up with her big and sparkley violet eyes and for once the happiest smile ever making Odd blush like crazy. After Odd notices that he's blushing he turns his head so he's not looking directly at her. By doing that Ulrich notices and gets an evil smirk and walks over to Odd.  
"OHHhhh does someone have a little cru-" Ulrich starts but Odd interupts him by covering Ulrich's mouth with his hand.  
"SHHHH!" Odd yells at Ulrich. Everyone is just staring at them for a little bit then they start to walk towards the dorm building. When the boys notice them leaving they run to catch up to them talking on the way there. "So you do like her!?" smirks Ulrich. "I though i told you to shut up!" snaps Odd. "That's no way to talk to your friend who knows a deep, deep, deep secret that he can use against someone." states ulrich. Odd growls at Ulrich for what he just said.  
"Am I right?" smirks Ulrich. "Fine just keep it a secret okay." agrees Odd. They finally catch up to them and they arrive at their dorm room hallway. "Well Jeremy and I will be in my room!" proudly says Aelita. "How about we meet up at the cafeteria for lunch?" Asks Yumi. "Sure, you wanna go Serena?" Odd says looking to Serena. "Y-yea that'd be great!" She says smiling again making Odd turn around before anyone notices the red forming on his cheeks. They all go into the rooms.

[In Serena's room]  
"So where should we start?" Odd asks. "Uhmmm here I'll get these boxes over here and can you unbox those ones near the door" says Serena. "Sure thing!" Odd says. As Odd opens one of the boxes he carefully takes things out and starts to unwrap any of the items that are rolled in paper so they wont break. One of the items he unwraps has him shocked for life. He unwraps a diary with a whole box of razors, some that are clean and some that have drops of dried blood on them. As soon as he unwraps it he drops it immediately making Serena turn around from the loud noise. When she sees her diary and razors on the floor she runs over to pick them up, but Odd stops her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her jacket sleeve down revealing her old scars from previous cuts and what looked like new cuts. Odd just stares at her wrist while covering his mouth and tears on the brim of his eyes. She looks away feeling ashamed for what she does. She realizes that Odd is crying and yanks her arm out of his grip. "Why are you crying!? It's not like it affects you in anyway." She says regretting making friends. She turns with her back to Odd and starts walking back to the pile of boxes she was unboxing earlier, but Odd stops her by saying "Where else?". She stops and asks "What?" Odd walks over to her and turns her around and looks into her eyes with a serious face, which is very rare, and says "Where else did you cut?" 


End file.
